


Do You Believe in Magic?

by LightningFlash09



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, OCs - Freeform, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningFlash09/pseuds/LightningFlash09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam/OC (Alyssa) Drabbles. T For Safety. Written by Breana of us for the most part. Song 1: Do You Believe In Magic? By Aly and AJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe in Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> Lab Rats Adam/OC
> 
> Drabble(s)
> 
> Songs used: Do You Believe In Magic? By Aly and AJ.
> 
> Written by which one of us? Breana

Adam smiled at Alyssa as he brushed some of her dirty blonde hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead as he danced with her. To Carrie Underwood, who they both agreed was one of their favorite singers.

Aylssa smiled up at him. "I love you, Adam-y." Ever since she heard Chase call him that, it had stuck.

"I love you too, Lyssie." His nickname for her stuck too. He knew as the blush on her face everything he was with her, more so when he called her that.

Adam cracked a joke and Alyssa burst into laughter. It was purely magical, as to Adam it sounded like Angels. Drunk Angels Dancing on Tables, no less.

Adam smiled and just kissed kissed her, muffling the laughter as she breathed hard to catch her breath. She kissed back and her hands found their way around Adam's neck.

Adam picked Alyssa up in his arms and gently spun her around, careful of his strength. She giggled once more.

They were just perfect for eachother. True Prue Magic.


End file.
